


Fontcest Oneshots

by Tchatanna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, Inspired By Undertale, M/M, Minor Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchatanna/pseuds/Tchatanna
Summary: Hey guys! Tchatanna here. I've decided to do a bunch of fluffy fontcest oneshots in this story, as I'd like to try writing some, and I think it'll be something that both me and any of my readers may enjoy! Plus, there's not going to be any NSFW in this, so I can guarantee all my innocent children's safety.There's just one thing I'd like to say beforehand- if you are uncomfortable with fontcest, please don't leave any negativity here! Simply leave us fontcest shippers be :DRequests are very much appreciated! ^-^





	1. The Upside of Laziness

Papyrus had already woken up, gotten dressed, expertly made his bed, and begun preparing his daily breakfast of spaghetti. Yet, his lazy brother Sans was still sleeping on the couch, entirely oblivious to the morning. Not even his bed, mind you; he had fallen asleep downstairs, just like he did every other day, as he was often too lazy to even bother walking up the stairs at night.

"SANS, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?" He muttered to himself fondly, as despite Sans' idleness, Papyrus adored his sibling. That, however, was not important. What was important at the moment was getting Sans awake in time for sentry duty.

Abandoning his excellent cooking, Papyrus confidently strode over to Sans and lightly tapped his shoulder, which, of course, had no effect on the sleeping monster. Papyrus grumbled and shook him slightly harder, not receiving any reaction whatsoever, aside from a slight stir. "SANS!!!" He yelled with a rough shake, again failing to wake his brother up.

He began to pace the length of the living room, contemplating other methods to waken his sleeping brother. loud noises were ineffective, and he was scared to try anything else lest he hurt Sans' frail body.

"Paps... could you stop that?" Papyrus heard a mumble and whirled around to see Sans' eyes pressed closed, evidently trying to fall back asleep after Papyrus' loud footsteps steadily awakened him.

"SANS!! IT'S TIME FOR SENTRY DUTY! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO BE LATE!!!" Papyrus yelled, gesturing at the door furiously.

"Heh... Don't worry bro, we have sentries of time," he smugly replied, faintly opening his eye sockets just to see his brother's irritated glare.

"SANS NO."

"Sans yes," he responded groggily.

As Papyrus stormed off, Sans couldn't help but be amused by his brother's outburst. They'd lived together their entire lives, yet Papyrus' spontaneous fits never ceased to amuse Sans. He closed his eyes again with a silent grin, hoping to doze off before Papyrus inevitably came to drag him away from the comfort of his couch into the cold of Snowdin. There was yet another topic that Sans liked to joke about; how much he disliked the chilliness outside, although he lacked the ability to feel it. It always seemed to annoy his brother, no matter how much Sans tended to overuse the topic.

# \---

After a few minutes in the kitchen, Papyrus knew that he'd have to make a second attempt to get Sans out of bed; or rather, couch. To his dismay, Sans had already managed to fall back asleep, although Papyrus managed to awaken him rather easily this time, after a few prods and shakes.

"SANS," he sighed.

"Yeah, bro?"

"YOU HAVE TO GET UP."

"Five more minutes," Sans grumbled, mashing his face into the couch cushions.

However, this time, Papyrus was not having it. He took Sans' face into his gloved hands, ignoring his brother's protests, reached forwards, and-

_Clack._

Their teeth met in a short-lived, skeletal kiss. Within a moment, Sans' eyes went from tightly shut to wide open, his surprise growing with every second that passed, along with the blue blush on his cheekbones. Papyrus lingered for a moment longer, then stepped away, resting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest dramatically.

"I'LL MEET YOU AT THE SENTRY POST, SANS!" He exclaimed, striding out the door. Sans could only stare after him, dumbfounded, blush still deepening at the thought of the kiss.


	2. The Stars in his Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you, Alphys and Bunni!

_"So, don't you have any wishes to make?" Sans asked, looking up into his brother's eye sockets._

_"HMMM... JUST ONE, BUT... IT'S KIND OF STUPID," Papyrus admitted._

_"Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh."_

_"HMMM... IF I SAY MY WISH, YOU PROMISE YOU WON'T LAUGH AT ME?" Papyrus responded, averting his gaze from Sans._

_"Of course I won't laugh!"_

_Papyrus hesitated, then continued with a sigh. "SOMEDAY, I'D LIKE TO CLIMB THIS MOUNTAIN WE'RE ALL BURIED UNDER. STANDING UNDER THE SKY, LOOKING AT THE WORLD ALL AROUND... THAT'S MY WISH!"_

_After hearing this, Sans would let out a few chuckles, looking up at his brother fondly. "H-HEY, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH AT IT!!" Papyrus said, blush creeping up on his cheekbones._

_"Sorry, it's just funny... That's my wish too."_

# \---

Now, as Papyrus stood beside Sans, there was nothing stopping him from going out into the surface, to fulfill his old wish and look up at the stars from the peak of Mount Ebott. But naturally, he was nervous. The doubts echoing through his skull-- What if the humans aren't kind to us? What if they don't like us? What if none of this was worth it?-- Continuously nagging at his mind were making the suspense unbearable.

"You okay, bro? Want a few more minutes?" Sans asked, harshly snapping Papyrus back to reality.

"Y-YEAH," he stuttered, yet again casting a glance back into the depth of the underground.

"Think of all the new friends you can make! The new life we will live! The stars, Paps!" Sans grandly declared. Papyrus couldn't help but smile, recognizing that his brother had remembered his wish for all that time.

"I KNOW, IT'S JUST... STRANGE! AND I CAN'T TELL IF IT'S IN A GOOD OR A BAD WAY. WE'VE LIVED HERE OUR ENTIRE LIVES, AND TO FINALLY GO UP TO THE SURFACE, LIKE WE'VE BEEN HOPING FOR ALL THIS TIME..." Papyrus trailed off with a nervous laugh, looking again to Sans for comfort.

Sans, recognizing his brother's plea, reached his arms up, and hugged him tightly as Papyrus knelt down to his height. After a moment, he felt Papyrus' bony arms return the embrace. "It's all right to be scared, Pap. This is new for both of us."

Along with the loving gesture, all the doubts Papyrus had been hiding rushed to the surface. "OH SANS, WHAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE US? WHAT IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG? WHAT IF EVERYTHING GOES WRONG?? WHAT IF-" He stopped himself, evidently trying to hold back tears.

Sans could only think of one way to keep his agitated brother from tears. So, without missing a beat, he tenderly put his hand underneath Papyrus' chin, reached forwards, and met his face with a quiet click. Sans felt Papyrus' entire body jerk with surprise and watched as his eyes widened, then closed, blushing a furious orange.

A second passed, then two, then three, before Sans pulled away from his brother with a huge grin on his face. "Come on, bro! The others are waiting for us!" Before Papyrus could utter another word, Sans grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him into the sunlight.

# \---

A full, exhausting day had passed on the surface. Due to the monsters' debates about their new homes and the negotiations with the humans, along with the overall drama and excitement the surface had bestowed upon them all, Sans was ready to fall asleep and stay that way for the next couple of years. But there was one last thing he had to do.

He lay beside Papyrus atop Mount Ebott, gazing into the beautiful, starry sky. It was as if billions of brilliantly shining gems had been strewn across a canvas of dark blues and purples. The full moon shone in the center of it all, illuminating the sky around it and casting a stunning glow on the ground below it.

They'd been silent for what seemed like an eternity, entranced by the amazing view above them, before Papyrus finally spoke up. "SANS?" He whispered, nearly too quiet for his brother to pick up.

"Yeah, bro?"

"THANK YOU."


	3. Lazy Love

Papyrus had been on sentry duty all day, pacing through Snowdin, still hoping to find a human that he could capture. Yet when he returned to Sans' sentry post, his lazy brother was still right where Papyrus had left him, slacking about at his sentry post beside the mysterious door that he always tended to stand, or rather, sit around.

As Papyrus stomped over to him, Sans watched with half-open eyes, fully aware of what was coming; another one of Papyrus' long rants about his laziness and lack of enthusiasm about his so-called 'important' job. Sans nearly rolled his eyes at this; he knew no humans were going to fall down anytime soon. However, he kept the detail from Papyrus, considering it would most likely bring his brother to tears. Which, of course, Sans would never dream of doing.

"SANS! HAVE YOU JUST BEEN SLACKING OFF HERE ALL DAY??" Papyrus yelled, expertly kicking an empty ketchup bottle out of his way.

"Sup, bro? You seem pretty **rattled** ," Sans said with a quiet chuckle.

"OH MY GOD SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR JOKES!!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BY!? I MUST BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE IT AND BRING IT TO UNDYNE!!"

"You can go ahead do that, Pap... I'll **ketchup** to you later," Sans said, holding a bottle of ketchup up to his skull with a smug grin.

Papyrus let out a loud, dramatic sigh before continuing. "YOU NEVER EVEN DO ANY WORK!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AT YOUR SENTRY POST!! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?! NOT TO MENTION THAT SOCK THAT'S BEEN ON THE FLOOR FOR MONTHS!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I FELL IN LOVE WITH SUCH A LAZYB-" Papyrus clapped his hands over his mouth, realizing too late what he had accidentally spoken.

"Wh- what?" Sans stuttered, staring at his brother in shock.

"I- I HAVE TO GO!!" Papyrus responded, turning to leave.

"Pap! Wait!" But by the time Sans had finished his sentence, Papyrus was already gone, leaving his brother behind to contemplate what he should do next.

# \---

Papyrus knew that hiding in his room the entire day wasn't an option, that he would eventually have to face his brother. But when he heard the door creak open and Sans' familiar footsteps sound on the floor, his entire body tensed up, as he sat on his bed, nervously waiting for Sans to inevitably enter his room.

And sure enough, after a few minutes of scuffling around downstairs, Sans headed up to the second floor and knocked on Papyrus' door.

"COME IN!" Papyrus called out, voice wavering.

He watched helplessly as Sans quietly opened the door, taking a seat beside Papyrus on his neatly made race-car bed. "So," Sans began quietly.

They sat for a moment until Papyrus broke the silence with a sob. "I'M SO SORRY!" He hiccuped, tightly clutching his scarf.

"Bro!" Sans exclaimed. "Don't cry! There's nothing you need to apologize for!"

"BUT IT'S WRONG!! AND I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING! AND! AND! I JUST-" Another sob cut him off. Papyrus buried his face in his scarf, tears flowing freely down his cheekbones.

Sans comfortingly took one of his brother's hands in his own. "Hey, Pap! Listen to me!" Papyrus looked up for a moment, just enough for Sans to reach up and touch his teeth to his brothers', faces meeting with a quiet click.

Papyrus' tears stopped, eye sockets widening as Sans pressed his face into his brother's. The kiss lasted for a few moments, before Sans pulled away, faintly blushing and still holding Papyrus's hand.

"There's nothing wrong with it... Because I love you too."


	4. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you, Olives!

Papyrus was ecstatic. Not only was he meeting his favorite sexy rectangle, Mettaton, but he was about to take a part in his game show! Thanks to his amazing brother's connections to Alphys, Sans was able to convince Mettaton to let Papyrus with him on TV. Papyrus was prepared to look his Sunday best-- even though it was, in fact, a Wednesday-- and spent hours in front of the mirror, adjusting every aspect of his outfit to perfection, all the way down to his vibrant red scarf.

As Papyrus anxiously headed out, he earned a thumbs-up and a grin from Sans. "Good luck, Pap! You can do this!" His brother was clearly ready for the program to come on, as he was lazily sprawled out on the couch, although it was not scheduled for a few more hours. Papyrus shook his head with a comical sigh before leaving their cozy home, quietly shutting the door behind him. He was prepared for a long, albeit exciting, day.

# \---

"Do you have stage fright, darling?" Mettaton asked. It was minutes before the show went live, and despite Papyrus' excitement, he couldn't hide the fact that he was extremely nervous.

"NO," Papyrus lied, clutching his scarf for comfort.

"Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of," Mettaton purred. "Everyone will love you, darling!"

"THEY WILL?"

"Of course! How could someone not adore such a charming skeleton?" He cooed.

"WELL, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL," he mumbled, flustered by Mettaton's praise.

"Where are Mettaton and Papyrus?? We need them on in two minutes!" A voice called from outside.

"Come on darling! Let's show the underground what you can do!" Mettaton said as he rolled onto the stage, Papyrus cautiously following.

# \---

By the time the two were halfway through Papyrus' quiz, the skeleton was really getting the hang of it. He could work out the trick questions in a SOUL's beat, thanks to all his work with puzzles. Yet when Mettaton reached the last question, Papyrus was stumped for the first time.

"You're doing wonderfully, darling! But can you guess... Which monster in the underground has a crush on you?"

Mettaton watched as Papyrus evaluated the options; Mettaton, of course, was one of the options. Undyne-- unlikely. Napstablook, whom Papyrus had only met once. And... Sans? Surely not!

Papyrus decided to play it safe. "METTATON!"

The robot looked amused. "As likable as you are, darling, I'm afraid I can't say that."

Without missing a beat, Papyrus guessed again-- "UNDYNE!"

"Not quite."

"SPOOKY BLOO BLOO..?"

"That's not his name, dear. And no."

Papyrus' breath hitched. _HE CAN'T POSSIBLY MEAN..._ "S-SANS?" He stammered.

Claps resonated through the room. "Correct! How scandalous!" Mettaton exclaimed, disregarding Papyrus' obvious blush. "In fact, he's watching this right now, isn't he? Say hello, darling!"

# \---

Sans stared at the TV in disbelief. He was aware that Mettaton had been irritated by Sans' request, but he was not expecting him to reveal his love for his brother! Besides, how had he even known in the first place?

He watched in shock as a furious blush spread out across Papyrus' face and he hid his face from the camera. _That robot is DEAD,_ Sans thought violently.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mettaton's voice crackled from the TV. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Sans watched as Papyrus looked up, a mischievous grin playing on his face. "YES, ACTUALLY! I DO!"

"Well? Mettaton asked impatiently.

And his brother's next words Sans would never forget; "THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!"


End file.
